


Family Christmas

by Beezarre



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, pure cavity-inducing Christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezarre/pseuds/Beezarre
Summary: Greta is engulfed in the Campbell-Wolfe-Haynes Christmas shenanigans. Word games, baking, and tree decorating ensues. Pure silly fluff!
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Berena Secret Santa 2019





	Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this to the Secret Santa collection because it’s just pure fluffy Christmas fluffiness and silliness, but it was originally started for last year’s advent (and never posted following the-episode-that-should-not-be-named). So this is a gift to all of you, because this fandom is still alive and you’re the best ♥
> 
> Note: When does this take place? Hell if I know! ^^ Canon is ours now, we can fire it wherever we please!

"There, mistletoe!"

"You can't... you can't do that, love." Serena shook her head lovingly.

"Mum, have you even played scrabble before?" Charlotte was looking at her brother for help but he had buried his head in his hands halfway through his mother's turn.

"Actually, it follows the rules of the game, and gives her the best score." Greta piping up made them all look in her direction. Even Jason was frowning. Greta, who was keeping score, was to play next and managed to fit in a word none of them had ever even heard, somewhere they didn't think a word could go, scoring more points than even Bernie had. 

Jason looked like he was about to protest, but Serena could see the wheels turning in his head. Either he had just realised she was right, or he had just realised it was in his best interest to pretend she was. Clever boy. Or, she realised a second later, he had had a really bad draw and the best he could do was 'trust'. 

Well, they all trusted Greta. Having no family close by to spend Christmas with she had been wholly engulfed in the Christmas frenzy that seemed to have overtaken the Campbell-Wolfe household. She wasn't really into Christmas, and had wholly disapproved of the reindeer jumper Jason had been sporting, a gift from his late mother, but could be convinced that while you didn't need an excuse to kiss someone you loved a mistletoe was as good a place as any, and Bernie's gingerbread cookies were delicious. 

Bernie had managed to enrol both her kids, for the first time in years, and Cameron seemed to take solace in being able to cut brand new shapes, surgeon-style, rather than the typical gingerbread men, women, and from what Serena had gathered dogs, that normally adorned the family baking trays. 

Guinevere was content to doze off on whoever's hip she was currently perched. Everyone got their dose of cuteness, and the little girl's natural clinginess only added to the festive cheer. Serena had knitted a Christmas hat for her, but it had turned out a little too large and tended to fall over her eyes. She had a feeling it might end up on top of the Christmas tree a few years down the line. 

They had all taken part in decorating it, Charlotte teaming up with Guinevere to decide on the placement of garlands while Bernie took care of the higher branches. They had all contributed ornaments, the tree ending up being a representation of their family. It wasn't just Guinevere who had sat, transfixed, as the tree was lit up. Greta, holding her, had a little smile on her face that made Jason beam, who in turn made Serena beam. From those flickering lights, something was born. 

Charlotte was the only one not facing it, rummaging in her bag for a candle and a lighter, placing it not too close to the tree on a saucer to avoid any mishap. She didn't need to say what, or rather who, it was for. Bernie admired the thought, realised it was something she wouldn't have thought of in a million years. She felt Serena squeeze her hand and was about to turn toward her when she felt Serena rest her head on her shoulder.

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and/or Happy Hanukkah and/or Sweet Festive Celebration of your Choosing and/or Lovely Winter/Summer!


End file.
